


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 10. Découverte stupéfiante

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, IronShield - Freeform, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] [CRACK!FIC] Les Avengers découvrent avec joie le monde merveilleux du fanart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 10. Découverte stupéfiante

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Avengers Discover Fan Art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/99080) by Trallt. 



> Rien ne m'appartient xP
> 
> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Double-drabble à l'occasion du numéro 10 :D
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « Okay I Believe You But My Tommy Gun Don't » de Brand New

Tony en avait renversé une bouteille de whisky sous le choc, d'un coup de coude malheureux et involontaire. Le liquide ambré se répandait désormais sur le bureau de bois fin, tandis que son propriétaire serrait de toutes ses forces un verre encore plein dans sa main droite, la gauche étant en train de presque démanteler une souris d'ordinateur.

Steve fixait l'écran de l'ordinateur avec un air partagé entre l'écœurement et la stupéfaction. Clint avait fait un bond en arrière, passant sa main dans ses cheveux en un mouvement compulsif.

Thor avait brandi Mjolnir bien haut, et semblait sur le point de réduire l'appareil midgardien à l'état de nano-particules. Bruce se transformait en un Hulk tentant de se cacher les yeux afin de ne plus voir cette image.

Seule Natasha dénotait dans ce décor presque apocalyptique. Les joues rosies par le rire qu'elle tentait de masquer en portant la main à sa bouche, elle n'allait pas tarder à se courber en deux sous un fou rire.

Devant eux, sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, se tenait un fanart pour le moins douteux, représentant indéniablement Thor et Loki, ainsi que Tony et Steve, dans des positions douteuses, au milieu d'un grand lit.

**Author's Note:**

> Invariablement, voici encore l'adaptation d'un fanart trouvé sur DeviantArt, nommé The Avengers discover fan art, signé par Trallt.


End file.
